Pretend
by forever.ame
Summary: Lucy pretended to hate him. Kinda ooc, kinda au one-shot. My first story. Lucian, 'cause they're perfect. Don't like, don't read.


**Pretend**

Lucy pretended to hate him. Kinda OOC one-shot. My first story. Note: Really short. •o•

.:Lucian:.

 **AN: Hey everyone! So this is my first (sorta) story and honestly, it was kind of rushed. I wrote it in, like, twenty minutes. It's really short. Please give me some suggestions/advice (aka, please REVIEW!). Sorry if the story doesn't make any sense at all. So now, on with the story! (Well, after the disclaimer, that is.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia, even if I very much want to. I think I'm gonna to go step into a magical wardrobe and conquer Narnia...Just right after this...**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first time Lucy met him, she hadn't really thought much about him. Just that they were helping him gain his "rightful throne" and he had some how called them here with Susan's horn. Besides, the Telmarine prince was five years her senior. (Well, technically, she was now a thousand and three hundred years _his_ senior.)

But then as time passed-feelings grew. She took a fondness to the handsome prince, but did not let it show. She knew that they would not be staying for long. So she pretended that she hated him. Everyone had asked her why, including the Prince himself. But she would not tell. She refused to.

It was all because she could not bear it when they finally returned to Narnia, only to find that hundreds of years had passed.

Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, Cor and Corin, Aravis, even King Lune! There was a whole list of dear friends she lost.

Oh, Mr. Tumnus. How she missed him so.

He was her first friend in the magical world, and to find out that he had been dead for a thousand years broke her heart.

She was not going to let that happen again. So she stayed as far away from him as possible. And she was quite content with that.

But after they helped him gain his crown, and a great feast was held in his honour, she knew their time was up. She could feel it in the air around her. And so they said their goodbyes and stepped through the portal. She didn't even glance at him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few weeks after they returned to Finchley, during Valentines, Marjorie Preston came prancing around and asked if there was anyone _she_ , Lucy Pevensie _,_ fancied.

"No, of course not," she had muttered, and quickly walked away.

Later, she overheard them talking, in all their girlish glory, "How could plain old Lucy _like_ anyone? I never suspected she did, but if she did, they would _never_ like her back anyways."

Whenever she was questioned about boys, she would either object to it or walk away, not wanting to talk. It was really annoying at times.

She would not talk about it, but she still hoped. After all, Aslan himself had said that she was to go back. Back to Narnia. Back to home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she finally returned to Narnia with her brother and her cousin, Edmund and Eustace, she was overjoyed when she found that the king was still alive. And after he pulled her up from the salty sea waters, she tried not to notice how he would linger, asking if she was okay. She tried not to think about how he had grown in the past years. But when she asked him if he had found a queen in the past three years, and he had responded with "none comparable to your sister," all her hopes sank, and along with it, her spirit.

She tried to be happy for everyone's sake, but it just had to be _Caspian_ that could see right through the act. He pulled her away and asked her what was wrong, but how could she answer, when he was the very source of her problems? So she put on a fake smile and said that she was fine. But Caspian did not believe her, and she knew that. Throughout the voyage, he kept on glancing at her with a burning gaze, which only made her blush.

And when they were at the Lone Islands, and she almost thought she'd lose her family, Caspian had been the one that comforted her, and shushed her worries.

And when she finally appeared through the doors of the Magician Corakin's house, Caspian was the first to greet her, even before Edmund, and gave her a bone crushing hug. She didn't mind it at all.

But when they arrived at Ramandu's Island, she saw the look Caspian gave the star's daughter. It was as if she was the only thing in the world, and the most beautiful at that. Which, of course, she was. If Lucy had felt inferior to Susan (she loved her sister, very much so, but it still was a little unfair...), she felt like absolutely the smallest, most miserable little thing in the entire universe compared to Lilliandil. She was a _star_ , for heaven's sake!

But she knew that she would leave soon, so she avoided getting too close to anyone. Including Caspian. Him most of all, actually. This would be her last time here, she could feel it, and she didn't want to be hurt when she went back to England. Life would return to normal. Well, as normal as life can get. Without Narnia, without hope, without _him_. They would never go back again, so she confined her heart, kept it to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They stood together now, leaning against the rail of the ship's side, leaning against each other, sailing to the end of the world, Aslan's country. _This is good enough for now,_ she decided. Better to enjoy what little time they had, before it were to all disappear. She could cry her heart out back home, but not here. Not in front of him, anyways. For now, and only a little while longer, she would just have to pretend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Short, right? I'm working on a bunch of stories right now (all from different fandoms, haha), but I just felt like posting this one first. Sorry if there are random mistakes here and there, I didn't really have time to go over this that well. Thanks to Vaeion and BluSyndrome for supporting me all this time!**

 **~cc**


End file.
